dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Intelligence
Introduction The Intelligence-based Ecaflip can be thought of as a battle healer. It heals allies at long range with Heads or Tails and All or Nothing. At medium range, Felintion provides great healing in early levels. Early on, Ecaflip's Luck can also boost the effectiveness of Heads or Tails considerably. For offense, this character uses Topkaj, an exceptional intelligence spell that has great range, and can be modified to be massive range, even sometimes longer than that of a cra's. The downside is that this Ecaflip is much less capable of healing itself, as its self healing ability is only half of ally healing. While Repercussion can offset this drawback to some extent, this character is still more fragile in the long run. Moreover, true to the nature of the Ecaflip, its healing power is completely unreliable and has a degree of randomness. It also lacks access to important supportive spells that Eniripsas have, such as dispelling effects and AP buff.This relegates it to the role of a secondary healer. For an alternative, some players develop a more offensive variant that relies mainly on Topkaj. This variant uses 8AP to attack twice with Topkaj, and staying at a range. Scrolling is highly recommended. Soft caps Do not raise Strength no matter what! Spells Primary Spells Ecaflip's Luck effects: Without the effect: * Suppose Heads or Tails deals 10 damage. Heals 20HP. It can be cast at least twice per turn. * On first cast, the healing is 10HP. * On second cast, the healing is 10HP. * The total healing is 20HP. With the effect: * Suppose Heads or Tails deals 10 damage. Heals 20HP. It can be cast at least twice per turn. * On first cast, the damage is doubled. Heals 0HP. * On second cast, the damage is reversed. Heals 30HP. * The total healing is 30HP. When looking at the bigger picture: * 25% - Doubles damage on both casts. Total healing is 0HP. * 50% - Doubles damage on first cast, reverses damage on second cast, or vice versa. Total healing is 30HP. * 25% - Reverses damage on both casts. Total healing is 60HP. * Average healing is 30HP. Conclusion - Ecaflip's Luck boosts healing capability by an average of 50%, or 1.5x. Additionally, it amplifies healing 75% of the time. * Please be aware that this effect is dampened in higher levels, as this estimation approximates the situation when Intelligence ranges from 100 to 200. Beyond 200 points, this effect will decline. Secondary Spells Equipment It is very difficult to find suitable equipment for the Intelligence-based Ecaflip, as its main healing spell, Heads or Tails, has many limitations. Since it fluctuates a great deal and initially inflicts slightly greater damage, +heals equipment is vital in making it work. Most early equipment that add Intelligence also happen to increase Strength, which unfortunately increases the damage component of Heads or Tails. It is also advisable to avoid critical hit equipment and +damage equipment, if possible. If you do not wish to rely on healing, go for the standard Intelligence sets, such as Red Scaraleaf Set. Starter Gear Do not rely upon the Boon Set or the Young Adventurer Set, because not only is the Intelligence boost not enough to provide consistent healing, but the Strength component will have to be reduced with Mush Mush Wedding Ring. * Pink Piwi Set (+6heals) - essential for Heads or Tails to become a healing spell * Mush Mush Wedding Ring (3 physical reduction) - allows you to heal yourself more Early Gear The first option is to find a pure Intelligence Gobball Set and reduce the Strength component. This choice is more expensive. * Gobball Set (int) * Mush Mush Wedding Ring (-30str) - to offset the Strength boost The second option is to use a custom patchwork of +heals and Intelligence equipment. * Strangly Wand (+heals) * Moskabuto (+int, bonuses with Mos Kitano) * Mos Kitano (+heals) * Mental Ring (+int) * Nhanor Kibrill Chain (+int) * Itou Lascione Cape (+int) * Boar Belt (+vit, bonuses with Boar Hooves) * Boar Hooves (+heals) Late Gear * Larval Set (lvl40, +int, +heals) * Red Scaraleaf Set (lvl46, +int) - for variants that do not rely on healing * Golden Scarabugly Set (lvl59, +int, +heals) - find set pieces with low +dmg boosts * Feudala Set (lv98, +int, +heals) - the pinnacle of this build Examples * Ecaflip/Intelligence/1